


Sweetheart Sipping

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Battle of Endor, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Luke drops into a seat across from him and holds up his hand as a straw floats into it from the counter. He plunks it into Wedge's shake and leans forward. “You mind?”





	Sweetheart Sipping

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on Tumblr who wanted to see this scene after I mentioned the thing happened offhandedly.

While most of the Rebels plan on partying long into the night and sleeping in the quarters the Ewoks provide, someone is going to need to fly patrol in the morning, so Wedge and Luke and a few of the other Rogues head back up to _Home One._

It doesn't take more than a few minutes of tossing and turning in his bunk before Wedge realizes he's not going to be able to sleep any time soon. For once, though, it's not nightmares or stress that keeps him up – this is the lingering excitement of victory.

Wedge tosses off his covers, pulls on his jacket, and makes his way to the officers' mess, empty at this late hour, and wanders over to the food processing unit and types in a string of commands. He can indulge this one time, he tells himself; he's earned it.

Anticipation builds as he watches the thick, sweet coldness of a blue milkshake fill the tall glass the processor provides. When it's full, he sticks a straw into it and takes it over to a table.

He's just about to take the first sip when footsteps sound at the door.

“I knew it was you in here,” Luke's cheery voice says as he crosses the room. “Late night craving?”

Wedge shrugs. “Couldn't sleep.” He drinks, savoring the sweetness on his tongue. “S'good.”

“I'll bet.” Luke drops into a seat across from him and holds up his hand as a straw floats into it from the counter. He plunks it into Wedge's shake and leans forward. “You mind?”

Wedge laughs. “Not at all.”

Luke grins back before taking a swig. Wedge leans in again as well, their foreheads nearly touching as they drink together. In fact, they bump a little when Luke moves away again.

“Sorry,” the Jedi chuckles. “Let me-” Two fingers touch Wedge's cheek and guide him closer, lips brushing against his forehead. “Better?”

Wedge just nods, a pleased flush growing on his face. He tilts his head to capture Luke's lips, reveling in their softness, the way his mouth is cold from the milkshake. He feels giddy, like this can't quite actually be happening.

They part and return to their treat, but Luke's eyes are on Wedge's, sparkling blue, and Wedge feels like his chest could burst with happiness. He needs more days like this.


End file.
